Discovery: A Star Fox and Mass Effect Story
by LilGstryker
Summary: This is a story about the Star Fox crew as they encounter new things and face challenges that would otherwise seem impossible for anyone else. It is a story of accepting fate, or choosing to create their own. It is a story that will change them forever.
1. Discovery: Prologue

**Star Fox: Discovery.**

A Mass Effect and Star Fox fan fiction.

First crossover fic, but don't have mercy if there's something you don't like. Lemme know, give me some constructive criticism. I would love that.  
>I have two other fanfics. However, I seem to have a hard time writing for them. In the meantime, I hope to focus on this one story and work on it as often as I can.<br>Also, this fic contains spoilers for the ending of Mass Effect 3. If you haven't finished it, go do it now. If you have never played Mass Effect…Get off this site and go purchase it now! You will not be disappointed.

SPOILERS ON THE ENDING.

This story is based off of the Destroy ending of ME3, with optimal EMS meaning that Shepard lives. However, in this version only the Reapers are eliminated; the Mass Relays, the Geth, EDI, etc are not destroyed. I did this for certain reasons, and you will find out why if you read. Seems like a better ending, right? Haha, I'm still a little ticked off at the ending…But all in all, the ME experience was such a pleasure and I enjoyed it immensely.

This little prologue introduces the Reapers and explains what happens to them, their motives, etc. Enjoy!

Prologue

**The Old Machines**

* * *

><p><em>The Reapers.<em>

_For thousands, maybe millions of years, these sentient beings of unknown origin have observed and gazed upon the Milky Way Galaxy from dark space. The Reapers stay dormant, waiting… Watching the galaxy's organic species. They would watch as these primitive civilizations grew and advanced with the help of Reaper technology placed within the galaxy. The Mass Relays, the Citadel, the use of mass effect fields and Element Zero… It was all an insidious plan by the Reapers. Civilizations took a prearranged path that the Reapers had created so that it would be easier to eliminate them in the future. But why would the Reapers want to kill advanced life? _

_The Old Machines call it the cycle of extinction; a method of keeping a delicate balance in the galaxy. _

_Advanced species would create synthetics. The created synthetics would rebel against their creators, who will fight back. Chaos would ensue. The organics would be destroyed, leaving nothing but synthetic life left in the galaxy. The Reapers are there to make sure that organics do not destroy themselves. By eliminating advanced civilizations, other civilizations may rise up. Equilibrium within the galaxy is achieved, and balance returns. Reapers also harvest different advanced species. They are processed and used for the construction of new Reapers._

_The Reapers act like gods, using their power to control the fate of the galaxy. The civilizations have no choice._

_The Milky Way Galaxy, however, was not the only galaxy that the Reapers were keeping their watch on…There was one more that they believed needed balance as well…_

_**Thousands of years prior to the events of Mass Effect 3**_

_**Somewhere in dark space…**_

"_The cycle of extinction is complete; the Milky Way Galaxy has been purged of all advanced species. Indoctrinated servants have been added to our collective, and organic processing has been completed. It is done."_

_"The cycle may be over in this galaxy. But, there is… Another galaxy. One that has at last developed life of its own."_

"_The natural tendency of chaos exists in other parts of this universe. We must bring balance to the chaos. We are salvation. We are the beginning, they are the end. This is how it shall always be."_

"_The Triangulum Galaxy is where we must go. Only primitive animals and life forms inhabit the galaxy's star systems. These are the first beings to have ever appeared in this galaxy. But they will evolve. We must prepare for their ascension. They will go down a path of our choosing, in order to maintain the chaos."_

"_We are the Harbinger of their perfection."_

"_A Super Mass Relay has been established within the Milky Way Galaxy. Dispatch Monarch to establish a Super Mass Relay within the Triangulum Galaxy, so that we may begin construction of the mass relay network in Triangulum. We will wait."_

* * *

><p><em>And so began Monarch's journey to the Triangulum Galaxy. It took thousands of years to traverse the three million light year distance between Milky Way and Triangulum. During that time, a new advanced cycle had appeared in the Milky Way; a cycle that, unbeknownst to the Reapers, would be their last.<em>

_This cycle gave birth to a legendary soldier, who stopped the Reapers once and for all. _

_He did not care for the Reapers' reasoning behind the cycle of extinction. He believed in hope for the future of his cycle, a hope that fueled him to the very last gunshot. His will was not easily broken. Even exposure to Reaper indoctrination did not faze this soldier. His motives were true._

_The Reapers had finally met their end, to the hands of a mere human._

_The crimson wave from the Crucible expanded at an incredible speed, exterminating the Reapers around Earth and beyond. Cries of triumph erupted from the exhausted soldiers fighting on Earth as several Reaper destroyers crashed to the ground. Humans, turians, asari, krogen, salerian, and the many other species that helped fight…It was a war that had brought them all together, a war where they were no longer an enemy to each other... Rather, a comrade, in the face of certain death._

_The wave from the Crucible chain reacted with every Reaper; one by one, they fell. When all had perished in the Milky Way Galaxy, there was only one more left…Monarch had set up the Super Mass Relay and had began constructing the network within Triangulum. But its work ended abruptly as the Crucible's effects had finally reached the last remaining Reaper. Monarch managed to mutter one more thing before it shut down completely._

_"We are…The Harbinger of ascension…"_

_The Old Machines were no more. The inhabitants of the Triangulum, as well as the Milky Way, were finally free from a fate that had plagued organic beings for so long. It was finally time for hope to spread once again._

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking the time to read. Please review! I know this is not per say, Star Fox. But they will be in the next chapter, I will guarantee that.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Discovery

**Chapter 1**

_The Triangulum Galaxy: A massive, spiraling wonder, home to billions of stars. Many of these stars have their own solar systems that include celestial bodies of gas or rock, destined to orbit their respective star forever. Some systems are in clusters, other systems exist many light years away from each other. For as long as the Triangulum has existed, it had been void of life, void of any single living cell…Until a random chain of events finally introduced the galaxy's first organic life forms. These organics are what caught the Reapers' attention in the past. It has been a long time since then, and the life forms have flourished and evolved significantly._

_The life forms reside in three neighboring solar systems: the Lylat, Eridanus (Eer-i-dah-nus), and Gamma systems. Together they make up the Tresian Expanse, a name that represents all three systems and their very close proximity to each other. Each system contains billions of space-faring, bipedal anthropomorphic beings, intelligent and self-capable; much like the species of the Milky Way galaxy. However, the Lylat System is considered to be the paramount system of the group for systematic reasons. The Eridanus and Gamma systems were technically colonies of the Lylat until they were stable enough to create their own structured governmental system. The Tresian systems are at peace with each other, and their governments work together to create a suitable lifestyle for all. Faster-than-light travel is often used to visit each system, but it is ruled impractical to travel out further than the Expanse's border. The closest star system is so far away that many consider it a waste of resources to explore outside the Expanse. There is concern for traveling out into the unknown, as well. If ships were to encounter something dangerous there would be no one to help them. People also argue that it is important to maintain stability within the three systems in order to live out peaceful lives._

_Unfortunately, peace is something that seems to always be short in supply, especially for the Lylat system._

_The Lylat System had just finished a brutal engagement with the Aparoids; bug-like machines of unknown origin that were bent on assimilating all animals and controlling the system. The Cornerian Defense Force, the most powerful military in the Tresian Expanse, was completely outmatched by these parasitic abominations. It was only with the help of the legendary Star Fox team that the threat was finally eliminated, but the Lylat suffered greatly from the war. A vast majority of animals had died, and much of the CDF's fleets had been obliterated. Cities were in ruins, homes were destroyed, and loved ones had been lost. It was a time of hardship for the Lylat, but also a time of unification and hope. A long awaited peace finally prospered in the system._

_It has been a month since this war had ended, and the Lylat was slowly but surely repairing the damage from the Aparoids. Star Fox had been assisting in war relief efforts in attempt to comfort those who have lost their homes or loved ones. After some time though, General Pepper (who had recovered quite well from his extensive injuries on Corneria) ordered that they take some leave and relax. After all, they had just saved the Lylat…Once again._

**Temporary Light Cruiser CDS Elydus**

**Cornerian Space, 1400 Hours Universal Space Time**

A light cruiser journeyed slowly through the everlasting depths of space, with its engines creating a faint, luminous glow of purple as their propulsion boosted the ship in a straight direction. The green stripes that ran along the port and starboard sides of the ship indicated that it was of Cornerian Military origin. It was a proud looking ship, and although small in size compared to other cruisers the hull shined and reflected _Lylat's_ radiant light in a pompous manner. The _Elydus_ was assigned as a temporary ship for the Star Fox team until they could find another ship to call their home. It was angular in shape, with the bridge located at the very bow of the ship. Its elongated fuselage was a typical design among many Cornerian Defense ships.

The _Elydus_, although a great ship in terms of militaristic standards, felt lacking for the Star Fox crew. The destruction of the _Great Fox_ was quite upsetting, especially for the orange-furred vulpine of the team. Fox had always cherished the ship, as it had become a symbol of hope for the citizens of the Lylat and everything that he and his team stood for. It had been his home through every incident that had occurred within his mercenary life; from the Lylat Wars all the way up until now. The ship was also one of the greatest gifts that his father could have ever left him. Falco liked to joke with the vulpine about the dreadnought, and once said "_Let's face it; if something like a ship or a monument was named after me and it was destroyed, I'd be depressed too_." Fox had always appreciated Falco's quirky little phrases, but this time it just wasn't enough to make him feel better. He understood that the _Great Fox's_ sacrifice was necessary; that if Peppy hadn't taken such desperate measures, Star Fox would not have succeeded with the mission. The old girl did the team proud. It just gave another reason to despise the Aparoids, and Fox was definitely pleased that they were gone for good.

It was during the time the team was assisting in the war relief efforts that General Pepper had contacted them with astounding news. The good general had contacted Arspace Dynamics Co. and arranged the development of a new Great Fox; a ship that would replicate the most recent design and more. Everyone was ecstatic about this revelation. There really was no place like home, especially for a mercenary team like Star Fox who traveled the system regularly and needed a reliable ship of their own. This was not the only news that General Pepper had for the team, however. The hound also ordered that they were to immediately cease relief efforts and go on leave for the time being. It was a strange request at best, seeing that the Lylat system needed all the help that they could get after such a devastating war. The General insisted, and told them that the Lylat System needed to help itself for once. And so for the time being, Star Fox followed orders and waited for the completion of the new _Great Fox _in the meantime_._ This meant a lot of downtime for the team, something that they had respectfully earned.

The common room of the _Elydus_ wasn't anything extraordinary. Inner aesthetics were clearly not the main focus of the light cruiser, as was the case for most military starships. While the lights of the room were quite bright, the walls seemed to reduce the overall luminescence and atmosphere with their dull metallic coloring. The floor plating had a rigid surface that echoed loudly whenever someone walked on it, which became something of a nuisance to anyone occupying the room. Besides some lounge furniture that seemed to litter the small area, the only real things of interest inside were a small bar that housed some cheap alcohol and a large observation window that allowed one to gaze out into space. The occupants of the common room, however, seemed to ignore the annoyances of the room as they chatted amongst themselves. The avian out of the group seemed more elated than usual as the subject of the new _Great Fox_ came up.

"Can you guys believe this? We're finally gonna have the old ship back. I'm getting tired of walking around in this old hunk of junk." Falco was lazily reclined in one of the reclining chairs, grinning as he thought about the familiar corridors of his former home and how much more comfortable the ship was overall.

"Easy, Falco," replied Fox, who was lazily looking out into space before turning around to speak with his avian friend. "We're lucky that CDF offered this ship to us. It would have taken awhile to find a temporary with all the mess that's happening in the Lylat right now." Falco took a glance at Fox before snickering at his words.

"WE are lucky? Fox, they owe us big time!" He sat up to look Fox in the eye before continuing with a semi-serious facial expression. "We've saved their asses Creator knows how many times. If anything, this is the LEAST they can do." Falco paused and took a quick sigh before leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes in the process. "Guess I shouldn't be complaining though. Glad they're throwing in a free ship on top of the payment that we receive for killing those nasty bugs."

Krystal, who was sitting at a table, was examining her nails before adding into the conversation between Fox and Falco. "Oh Falco…I'll never get tired of your little rants. They're quite entertaining and are never boring," she commented without looking up. A grin formed as she knew he would prepare retaliation against her. The avian peeked his eye open, well aware of Krystal's sarcastic comment.

"Watch the sass, Blue. You still owe me for saving your tail back on the Aparoid Homeworld…And if I recall, twice on Katina, once in Area 6, once in Fortuna, and a few other times." Falco turned his turned his head slightly to look at Slippy, who was fiddling with some sort of device at the counter of the bar. The toad always had some sort of gadget with him, whether it be a simple data pad or a complex prototype of original design. He was completely lost in the device and ignoring most of the conversation in the room until he heard Falco mention his name. "…And not to mention saving Slippy too, as usual," the avian finished with a smirk. Slippy frowned at Falco's statement, distracted by the indirect insult to his piloting abilities. It might have been true, but it wasn't fair that Falco always made fun of him for it. "Come on Falco! You know that I'm more of an engineer than anything…" He paused for a second to think of a counter to Falco's inconsiderate teasing. "I'm pretty sure that if it weren't for all the personal upgrades I've done for _your_ Arwing in particular, you wouldn't be able to do all those fancy moves and show off at all!" Both Fox and Krystal chuckled at Slippy's little comeback, shifting their gaze towards Falco to see his reaction. He seemed to just roll his eyes while muttering "_eh_" under his breath.

"Seems you're the one who owes Slippy, Falco," Krystal added, still smiling about the whole thing.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Sorry Slip, I can sometimes get a little carried away with…Well everything," Falco admitted. Slippy waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Ah Falco…Don't worry about it. I think I'm used to it."

"Mm..Yeah. Sounds about right," Falco replied nonchalantly while stretching his limbs out. "And I'm used to having to save your butt all the time," he added with a chortle.

The chatter by everyone in the common room had soon been interrupted by the voice intercom, in which Peppy's aged but burly voice echoed through. "Okay, okay. Enough of the bantering! I can hear you guys through the bulkheads, especially Falco. My goodness. Food's ready, so come eat."

The group stood up and left the common room in a hurry, as they were all hungry and eager to eat. The mess hall was only a door away, and they entered quickly. A delicious smell filled everyone's nostrils as the aroma of Peppy's food dispersed into the hall. Falco in particular seemed quite impressed. He stopped and took in a deep whiff of the glorious aroma that floated within the mess hall. His hands went straight to his stomach as it growled in response to the overwhelming scent.

"Gramps, that actually smells really good. It's a good change, for once," mentioned Falco as he walked by. The old hare chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You know, everyone else but you always liked my cooking. I think you're just picky," he replied while emptying the contents of a pot into a serving dish. The avian laughed smugly as he pulled up a chair and sat in it, leaning back and resting his feet up on the table. "Ah whatever. They're just trying to make you feel good about your food."

As he said this Krystal walked by and gave him a light punch on the shoulder, making the avian fumble in his chair as he tried to regain his balance. "Hey, what was that for?" Fox chuckled at the avian's struggling until he finally fixed himself in an upright position. Krystal strolled around the table and pulled up a chair across from Falco, ignoring the frown that he was giving her. "You should really learn to respect your elders. Might get yourself in trouble one day," she quipped.

"She's got a point, Falco. You never know what an old, senile man might be capable of doing," added Fox, who took a seat next to Krystal.

"Bah," Peppy scoffed in reply to Fox calling him senile. "Who are you calling senile? After crash landing an Arwing and drilling a dreadnought into a base, I've never felt younger!" the hare finished while cracking a smile.

"Whatever, all I know is that I'm starving. Hurry it up Peppy!" The hare sighed at Falco's impatience, something that he should be used to but simply wasn't. It was no wonder that he was the crack shot of the team, always willing to dive head first into battle. Peppy hurried over to the table with the steaming food, and everyone quickly dove in.

It seemed that all conversation ceased as the crew ate, as hunger called out to each one of them strongly. Fox was the first to break the silence with a question about the new ship. "So Peppy… Any word on the final preparations for the new _Great Fox?_"

"Yes. In fact, the ship should be completed within a few hours. I've heard that the engineers have been working plenty of overnight shifts to get the ship done for us in such a short span of time," he replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin afterwards. "Slippy knows more about it than I do. He's been studying the project ever since we found out about it."

"Mmm," Slippy muttered, quickly chewing and swallowing his food before speaking. "The specs for it are amazing!" he announced, with no ounce of excitement for the upgrades held back in any way. "They've added tons of battle attachments, integrated dispersive armor into the hull, improved computer calculation systems by twenty percent, and even…"

"Okay Slip, take it easy," Fox interrupted with a chuckle, knowing that Slippy could go on forever and potentially spoil everything about the ship. "Seems like this is gonna be one helluva ship." He smiled, knowing that this new home would be astounding in everyway but tried to keep his excitement down as well. "We'll have a look at the specs later on. Let's all try to enjoy the last meal we have here on the _Elydus."_ The mess hall was filled with sporadic bursts of laughter and continuous chitchat from then on. No matter where Fox and his crew were, they were always able to strike up a good time. It was never really the fact that they were a team of formidable pilots that made them perform so admirably in battle; they were a family. It is a bond that is so tightly woven that it would not easily be torn apart. It was something that each one of them cherished highly. Even Falco, who always came off has hot headed, brash, basically an asshole, knew that these were his only true friends. It was days like these that made Fox feel proud and privileged to be their commander. This team was something he would never give up on, and would go through hell and worse for. He had proven it in the past, and he was willing to prove it in future as well.

As soon as the team was done eating, it was time to prepare for departure from the _Elydus._ Everyone went to their personal quarters to pack all their belongings sans Fox and Peppy, who have already packed up in advance. Instead, the duo stepped into the elevator and punched in Deck A, which contained the bridge. A few seconds later the door slid open, revealing a small semi-circular shaped room. Lining the bulkheads were computer terminals and various consoles, and a couple steps led down to the navigations control console. The large tactical view port at the very front of the room allowed the entirety of the bridge to see out into the vacuum of space.

ROB, Star Fox's personal AI, was at the navigation console working and maintaining the ships trajectory while simultaneously performing other ship duties that would normally take several crew members to run. The android turned its head as Fox and Peppy approached from behind and acknowledged their presence. "Greetings Commander Fox and Peppy." Fox nodded his head in reply to the android's welcome. "Hey ROB," he replied as if he were talking to a person. "What's our ETA?"

"ETA is one hour and thirty-five minutes until we arrive at Corneria Space Station at current velocity," it replied semi-monotonously. Fox nodded in compliance to the info. "Alright, seems we're right on track. Peppy, when exactly will the new ship be ready for launch?" Fox questioned as he walked up to the seat that Peppy was in. He leaned over the hare's shoulders to get a better look at the console in below. "Give me a second. I have to access the files Arspace sent me." Peppy swiped his fingers across the console masterfully, and a few numbers appeared on-screen. "There you have it, Fox. Approximately one hour and twenty minutes. We'll be there just in time." The vulpine smiled at the thought of finally having the ship back. He liked the _Elydus,_ but he couldn't imagine traveling in it much longer. The idea of cruising around in a Cornerian military ship seemed…Distasteful. And the fact that they were a mercenary team, not a special ops military team, gave more of a reason to have a personal ship.

"So Fox…" Peppy swiveled around to face the vulpine. "What are our plans after acquiring the _Great Fox?_ General Pepper seemed quite stern with his order." Peppy contemplated for a second before continuing, as he seemed to have come up with an idea. A subtle enthusiasm appeared in Peppy's facial expression, and Fox noticed it. "We received a nice sum of credits for this mission, something that we haven't received in a long time. We could, oh you know… Travel to Aquas and visit a tropical resort for instance…" Peppy's voice trailed off as he drifted into a state of daydreaming, thinking about a long needed massage for his back. Fox sighed and nodded his head in disagreement. He agreed that Peppy, out of all of them, needed the R and R the most. But it seems that Peppy had forgotten one crucial detail about the system's current status. "Peppy, we can't… You know every planet was hit by Aparoids, some harder than others. Luckily Aquas wasn't hit too badly, but the planet is still in a state of disarray. None of the resorts are going to be open." Peppy, who was still in his state of minor daydreaming, shook his head and returned to reality after hearing Fox's words. He sighed heavily in defeat. The thought of a sunny day at the beach, or being able to visit a local lounge for unique resort drinks and social interaction all but faded away.

"Guess that massage spa will have to wait… You're right Fox, I'm sorry. It's just… Well, an old soul like mine could use a little vacation," he admitted with a small chuckle.

"You're a little overdue for vacation, in my opinion," Fox admitted. "Hell, you're the toughest bastard out of all us, Peps! I'm surprised you didn't follow through with your retirement yet." Fox threw his arms up in defense of any accusations that Peppy might have had. "Not that I'm complaining. It wouldn't be the same without you here."

"Well, the thought is pleasing, but what's an old man going to do when he's traveled through space almost all his life? I think I can hold out a couple more years." As Peppy finished speaking, Fox tried to think of an alternative plan. He started to think for a moment about the team's assets and current situation. They were financially stable for the time being, after receiving their reward for the mission. The new dreadnaught-class ship was free of charge as well, and all payments and debt for the original ship had been cut thanks to some military intervention. There would be a lack of mercenary hire, as crime rate would be low so long that the system was in its current condition. Even lower jobs that the team took up when they were strapped for cash like smuggle escorts and dealing with other illegal activities would not be available. There was literally nothing that Star Fox would be able to do in the Lylat system for the time being. Nothing exciting, at least.

_Huh…I wonder if we could…eh, it's worth a shot mentioning._

"Peppy, how would you feel if we traveled to the Eridanus System?" Fox asked, almost out of the blue. The inquiry puzzled the old hare. "You want to travel to Eridanus? What for?"

"Well…If we avoid the more rogue part of Eridanus…There is plenty to do over there. You wanted to go on vacation right?" Peppy's ears perked at the mention of the word 'vacation'. Fox was glad to stimulate the hare's interest in the matter. "Well…I hear that the planet Sylestia has wonderful tourist attractions and plenty of resorts to consider visiting." Although the offer to go to such a relaxing place was quite tempting, Peppy seemed to be concerned with the suggestion.

"It's a sound idea, I won't argue that. And we do have a lot of time on our hands… Even resources and fuel won't be a problem for us anytime soon." Peppy leaned back against the chair support, crossing his arms. "I'm just not so sure that we should be leaving the Lylat system. The general did give us orders and we have to follow them, but…Well to be honest, Star Fox has always been a sort of guardian for this system. Leaving it just doesn't seem right. It would take us weeks to get back if something were to go wrong." Fox acknowledged his reasoning with a nod, contemplating before answering in return to the apprehension Peppy held inside.

"I understand the concern, and its okay Peppy. But I think that it's time to put down our guns and trust in Pepper, Cornerian Defense Force, and the Lylat Council. For all intents and purposes they can handle themselves for a month or two while we're gone." Fox smiled and placed his hand on Peppy's shoulder in a friendly manner. "It's time they looked after themselves for once. After all, it's why General Pepper wanted us to take leave. What better way to follow orders than by having ourselves a trip to paradise?"

Peppy looked hesitant for a bit, and then followed with a heavy sigh. It was not a sigh of defeat, but a sigh of relief. "Okay Fox. You're the captain. You know what's best for this team." Fox nodded in agreement, happy that he was able to convince Peppy to go with his plan. "I'll go inform the others about this right now." Peppy gave a simply nod of approval before returned to working at the nav console. Fox was delighted that Peppy had agreed upon his decision, and was eager to let the rest of the crew know about. He walked away from the console and entered the turbo lift in a subtle but excited manner.

As the turbo lift carried Fox to the crew deck, a sudden thought entered his mind. One that he didn't get so often, but it affected him a great deal. It was a thought that involved a certain young, cerulean-furred vixen currently aboard the _Elydus_.

He didn't like it when he had these sporadic thoughts; it was very much distracting and often uncomfortable for him to think about. They had started before the war and have been haunting him ever since. Sure, he had undeniable feelings for her, but was he really cut out to be with someone like her? It was a question he frequently asked himself, no matter how well things seemed to be going between them. Ever since Krystal had joined Star Fox, they have gotten to know each other very well. The vulpine discovered and decided that she was a galactic symbol of perfection among the female species of the Tresian Expanse. _Okay, that might be a little over exaggerated… _He chuckled slightly at his own witty comment, but thought about it once more and sighed. _Nope. No, it's not. She's damned perfect._

_Ugh…I can't ignore it anymore, _he decided, feeling defeated. _It's been way too long and I haven't taken a step towards trying to make… Well, some sort of relationship. That time on Sauria with Tricky… What a setback, and so…Embarrassing. _The vulpine cringed at the memory. _Honeymoon…? What was he thinking when he said that! I'm lucky Krystal is so laid back about most things and passed it off as a joke. Anyways…This trip to Eridanus would be the perfect time! Maybe I'll go tell her first about this, and then tell the other two separately. I want to see her reaction, kinda hoping she'll be excited about it. Dammit, why am I so bad with women… Hell, I can go around saving an entire damned solar system but when it comes to girls… Wish you were here to give me some pointers, dad. Falco isn't exactly the best person to go to all the time._ He smiled slightly at his own joke because it was true; Falco's approach to women wasn't exactly gentlemen-like. He shook the thoughts out and cleared his mind as the turbo lift came to a stop and slid open, with the crew deck beckoning him to enter through.

* * *

><p>"We're going to have a vacation? This is so lovely, Fox!"<p>

The vixen quickly jumped up from the desk she was sitting in with great enthusiasm as soon as Fox told her the news.

Fox was grinning inside. It was the reaction that the vulpine was hoping to get from Krystal. It was logical that she would respond in such a way, especially after all that the team has been through as of late, but Fox was glad nonetheless. Her eyes gleamed with excitement after hearing that everyone would finally be able to unwind after such all the turmoil and destruction experienced in the war. Saving an entire system from maniacal insects does not come off as an easy job.

The two vulpine were inside Krystal's quarters. The room was small yet comfy; everything one would need to live aboard a starship. A bunk bed lay in the uppermost corner from the entrance of the room, and next to it was a small nightstand with a lamp and clock on it. Since the _Elydus_ was a military vessel, living quarters were meant to accommodate two crew members instead of one; hence the bunk bed. The closet was next to the bed and was filled with a variety of Krystal's personal belongings though only half-filled. Directly across from the closet was the room's bathroom, equipped with your standard shower, toilet and sink. The bulkhead across from the entrance had a window installed that stretched across the entire wall, allowing the light of stars to peek through into the room. The desk that Krystal was sitting in ran parallel against that same bulkhead, permitting a glamorous view of space to anyone who was seated there. The glittering stars in space seemed to add towards the lively ambience in the room created by Fox and Krystal.

"I'm glad you approve, Krystal. I think we've earned it, don't you think?" Fox asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. The vixen smiled and nodded in agreement, though her expression faded into something slightly dismal.

"Yes Fox, I am." She sighed heavily before continuing. Memories of the war flooded back into her mind. Some were unpleasant; many were repulsive and something she hated thinking about. Her telepathic powers inadvertently caused the vixen more distress than she would have liked, as well. Whenever she reached out with those powers the unfortunate vixen would often hear cries of terror from helpless animals, or catch glimpses of horrified faces running from the Aparoids. Her training pushed her through the trauma, but it was still something that weighed greatly on her shoulders. "The war was just so… Well, hellish to be blunt. So much destruction… I'm just glad that we were able to stop the Aparoids before it was too late. So many people lost their lives…" She plopped down on her bed and leaned back, using her arms for support. Fox, feeling mixes of concern and sympathy for Krystal, pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. He knew how hard it was for her, especially since the war was her first real mission. And a tough one at that. The vulpine stopped a few feet in front of her, sticking his hands in his pocket and trying to come up with something that would cheer Krystal up.

"Krystal, I don't think I've ever told you how…" He paused for a sec, trying to find the right words to say without sounding _too_ friendly. "Well, how proud I am of you." Krystal's eyes widened slightly, surprised to hear those words from Fox. She was sitting up straight now, interested in what else he had to say.

"You've developed amazingly as a member of this team, and your skills have improved so much ever since we took you as our own. To be honest I've never seen anyone learn how to pilot an Arwing so quickly, or adjust to our training sessions so well. Quite frankly, you're amazing at this whole mercenary thing. I'm very happy that you're a part of this team. " Krystal smiled at the vulpine's kind words, and her somber mood quickly dissipated into the air.

"…And when we were fighting in the war," Fox continued, "Your determination to stop the Aparoids was quite apparent in your performance. You worked hard to keep up with us, and even managed to impress Falco at times. That's not an easy feat to do, even for me." The two vulpine shared a chuckle, and with that the doleful ambience inside the room all but disappeared. Krystal had stopped thinking about the arduous recollection of war and instead focused on what the future had in store. She felt warm inside thanks to Fox's courteous words of encouragement, and couldn't help but feel a little more grateful than she already was for having Fox in her life. He had, after all, saved her life from that deranged lunatic Andross on Sauria and introduced her to a new life in the Lylat. And over the couple years that she has known him, the vixen couldn't help but start to feel… Interested.

Very interested.

She was inquisitive about the possibilities. It was subtle at first, the feeling having developed after they met on the Great Fox for the first time. He was a hero; having just saved an entire planet from total annihilation and Krystal's own life, it was natural that she would develop a fondness for him. But Krystal never would have guessed that it would grow into something more than that. As time went on and she got to know him better, Krystal realized that he was charming, thoughtful, and chivalrous, traits that seemed to be lacking in the male population as of late. Not to mention a skillful leader who knew how to command a team and make the right calls in times of need, or otherwise. Often, the vixen would dismiss any thought of trying to push on with a relationship. She felt way out of his league, and couldn't even start think about comparing herself with the renowned hero of the Lylat. But with the words that Fox had spoken to her today, she felt... More confident. More assertive about her feelings. Krystal didn't know what she was going to do with this newfound poise; maybe the vacation will help her decide.

Speaking of which, Krystal wasn't quite sure where they would be heading for this vacation.

"So Fox… Where exactly are we going, anyways?" the vixen asked curiously, shaking the thoughts out of her head for the mean time. "If I can recall…The Lylat isn't in the greatest condition for a vacation right now."

"Oh right, I'm glad you asked," Fox replied, pulling up the chair from the desk and sitting in it relaxingly. "We're going to the Eridanus system. More specifically, planet Sylestia. Let's just say it's the Eridanus' version of Aquas, without all the water."

"Wow… I've never been to any of the other systems. This is going to be so great, Fox." The blue vixen stopped to ponder a bit before speaking once again. "I have one little question though, if you don't mind," Krystal informed.

"Oh? What is it?" Fox answered curiously, scratching behind his head.

"Have you ever been to the Eridanus?" she asked, shifting into a more upright position on the bed. "What's it like?"

"I've only been there a few times in my life, but it's very similar to the Lylat. The only big difference is the amount of habitable planets, and the…Well, rate of criminal activity." Fox could immediately see the concern in Krystal's expression, the same look that Peppy had portrayed earlier. He was expecting this, however, and had a reply ready for her. "Don't worry though; most of the activity is concentrated in regions of space near the edges of the system. Far away from Sylestia. We'll be okay," Fox reassured.

"Alright, that's good news," Krystal admitted with a sigh of relief. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as we have the _Great Fox_, we'll be departing immediately. It takes awhile to get there, so be sure you're prepared for a long trip." The vulpine stood from the chair and stretched out his stiff limbs. "Well, I've got to go tell the others about this. Glad to see that you're excited," he added. A shimmer of triumph gleamed in Fox's eyes; he felt accomplished. "See you in about an hour Krys, alright?"

"Roger that, captain," she replied jokingly. The news seemed to please Krystal considerably, and Fox was glad that he was able to make her happy. His thoughts were clouded with cool confidence and assurance. _That's a good start, Fox. Make sure you actually follow-up on this_. He chuckled to himself as he turned around to exit the room, only to be stopped by Krystal who tapped him on the shoulder. Fox revolved and was suddenly jumped by the cerulean-furred vixen, who embraced him very tightly in a hug.

"K-Krystal!" Fox yelped, confused by her sudden action of friendliness. He tensed up and froze in place, unsure of what to do. The situation had suddenly changed for the vulpine, and now instead of feeling accomplished he felt panicked. Krystal lightened up her hug, but still held the bewildered captain in place.

"I'm sorry Fox… I'm just glad that we're finally going to do this. We've been running around for so long that I thought we'd never get a break. I couldn't contain my excitement. I'm glad that I'll be going…With you." She smiled widely and hugged him even tighter before releasing the astonished captain. He was blushing deeply, his cheeks turning a light pink color. What was with the sudden showcase of affection? Fox appreciated it, despite the randomness of its occurrence. _I didn't expect her to react like this,_ the vulpine thought to himself as more confidence swept over him like a wave. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to portray it very well.

"It's uh…It's no problem. I'm happy that you approve," he stuttered. The lack of, or apparent lack of, self-confidence was evident. "I'll just uh, be going now. Gotta tell the others," he said, pointing towards the door behind him with his thumb.

"See you later, Fox!" Krystal waved as he exited her room. The still perplexed vulpine turned quickly and walked out with a seemingly unnatural speed. The door slid behind him, and with a sigh she fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, grinning widely. _Sort of risky, but he didn't seemed too bothered at all. Just stunned, but I expected that. It's a good start, Krystal. If you actually try, maybe you'll have a chance._

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, this is it," Peppy announced through the <em>Elydus's<em> intercom. "We're exiting light speed travel in approximately five minutes. I want you all up on the bridge for departure protocol." The hare ended the communication with a tap on the console, and sighed. Fox, who was also within the bridge running a necessary pre-check diagnostic on the ship to ensure that all systems checked green, gave him a look of concern. "You alright Peppy?"

"I'm okay, Fox. I've grown accustomed to this ship more than I would've liked to," he finished, laughing quietly.

"Really? I'm looking forward to finally boarding the new _Great Fox_," Fox replied with enthusiasm. _"_I'm just hoping that the specs haven't strayed to far away from the original. I want it to feel like we never even left."

"From what I can tell from the Arspace files, I don't think you'll be disappointed," answered Peppy confidently. As he finished, the turbo lift chimed and three individuals stepped out of its confines. All members of Star Fox were finally aboard the bridge, and all were eager to move into their new home. The toad of the group went to a computer terminal and started typing away semi-furiously, and the results that popped up on-screen made him pleased.

"We've received the registration files for the new _Great Fox. _Once we get to the station, all we need to do is dock this ship and transfer over with a shuttle. The arrival crew will take care of all our cargo and other carriages." Slippy smirked and gave a thumbs up to his teammates. "We're all set, guys."

"Finally," muttered Falco from his seat. "I'll get to be bored on another ship instead. Whoop-dee-do. But the change of scenery will be nice."

"Team Star Fox, we will be exiting light speed travel," ROB suddenly announced. "Disembarking in three, two, one…" The streaming motion of lights that appeared on the bridge view port in front suddenly became normal dots of light in a quick flash, indicating that the ship was finally traveling at sub-space speeds. Corneria loomed in the distance, with the light from Lylat cascading a brilliant radiance over the planet's horizon.

"Speaking of a change of scenery…" Falco mused, stepping up from his chair and yawning.

"No matter how many times I see it, Corneria will always be a wondrous planet to gaze upon," Krystal added, in awe of the majestic planet orbiting in front of her.

"You're telling me, Krys," Fox replied in agreement. A succession of small beeps emitted from one of the consoles, making everyone snap their attention to the origin of the noise.

"We're being hailed," Slippy said, suddenly finding everyone staring at him. "It's the Cornerian Space Station."

"Answer it," replied Fox. The toad complied and tapped away at the console interface, and soon a female raptor with a vivid orange plumage appeared on the view port ahead, replacing the view of the planet. She was dressed in a white jumpsuit with a descending stripe of green going down the center of her outfit, confirming that she was indeed a worker at the CSS.

"Cornerian military vessel, please transfer over and confirm your registration numbers," she asked in a professional manner, though politely. Slippy hopped to the matter, swiftly conveying the information to the raptor through the communications console. There was a slight pause, and a chime indicated that the data had been processed. The young raptor studied over the numbers before addressing to the team once again.

"Thank you, CDS _Elydus. _It seems that you are scheduled for a transfer to the dreadnought-class vessel… _Great Fox._ Please anchor at dry dock E. A shuttle will be prepped for your departure." The avian paused for a second and smiled. "Welcome back, Star Fox," she added with a hint of avidity edged in her voice.

"Thanks," replied Fox kindly. The transmission ended and the view of the orange feathered raptor disappeared on the view port, replaced by Corneria. The view of the planet grew much larger as the ship continued forward, and soon it filled the entire bottom half of the view screen. The main center of focus, however, was the large object that loomed above the planet: The Cornerian Space Station. Being several times larger than the standard Cornerian cruiser, it was the central economic hub of Corneria, and many ships processed through the station before descending into Corneria. The CSS was also there for ship maintenance and housed many docks for ships that were too large to go planet side. A large variety of space craft zoomed in and out of the station's immediate area. They ranged from small, single-pilot vessels to humongous cargo ships, all going about and trying to accomplish whatever business they might have with the station.

The _Elydus_ slowly approached the large dry dock labeled 'E', in accordance with the raptor's instructions. The station grew larger in the view screen, but it wasn't the station that everyone had their eyes fixed on.

"There she is…" Fox whispered in awe. He was at a loss for words, as was the rest of the crew, all in the same state of amazement as their captain. The newly developed_ Great Fox _floated silently in the dry dock with a newfound aura of pristine sophistication and beautiful elegance. It was a sight to behold, and home never looked better to the mercenaries than it did now. The light of the Lylat star reflected off of the hull, causing the vessel to shine with a pride and prowess. Its sleek, angular, and intimidating design dared any opposing ship to take it on; the battle would not disappoint either, especially with a team of skilled mercenaries aboard read to fight.

Fox looked on with a new, distinct feeling of dignity and satisfaction. It looked incredible, and it was as simple as that.

"We're finally home, guys…"

* * *

><p>The Mass Effect universe will start to merge in soon, but in the meantime I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


End file.
